Tit For Tat
by deviousnsinning
Summary: A Ward/Skye ficlet which takes place a short while after the final scene in episode 1.04 "Eye Spy".


**Title:** Tit For Tat

**Author:** Diane

**Entry:** 06

**Fandom:** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Pairing:** Grant Ward/Skye

**Rating:** Teen Rated

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing!

**Spoilers/Warnings:** This takes place a short while after the final scene in **episode 1.04 "Eye Spy"**.

**Summary:** _"So, tell me something, did you enjoy the view?"_

**Author's Notes:** This has been written for **The October Writing Challenge**.

* * *

"So, tell me something, did you enjoy the view?"

Ward's sudden appearance in the doorway of her bunk startled Skye but she did her best to not let it show; instead, keeping her eyes focused on the screen of her laptop which was perched on her lap. "What view?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Boy, did she. From all of their training sessions, she was only too aware of how hard and muscular his body was and, of course, how it felt pressed up against her but she had yet to see him without his clothes on. Thanks to those awesome glasses that had now been rectified. "Do I?"

"C'mon, hand them over."

Her lips twitched but she managed to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Hand what over?"

"I'll search your bunk if I have to," he warned.

"Hmm, I don't think Coulson will sign off on that."

"He will when I tell him you've been using our tech for nefarious purposes."

This time, she did laugh. "Nefarious?"

The corner of Ward's mouth turned up. "You were helping Fitz cheat at cards."

"And you call that nefarious? You must really take your card playing seriously."

"Are you admitting to it?"

Skye closed her laptop and set it aside before getting up from her bed. "Nope."

When she flashed him what he could only describe as a flirtatious smirk, Ward knew he needed to get out of there and fast. His feet, however, failed to get the memo and he stood rooted to the spot. What was it about this petite bundle of sass and energy that unsettled him so much?

Watching him closely, she could practically see the internal conflict raging within him and she had a pretty good idea as to what it was regarding. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from him, her temperature rising as she drank him in. He really was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome but he didn't act all cocky about it like some of the guys she knew. There was a stillness about him that she liked which maybe had something to do with the fact it was the total opposite of the chaos she'd experienced over the years.

When Ward turned to walk away, Skye reached out and placed her hand on his bicep. "Don't you want what you came for?" She didn't fail to notice how his rich chocolate brown eyes deepened to a shade as dark as midnight and how it made her heart race.

"And what exactly did I come here for?" he asked. The double meaning to her words hadn't been lost on him.

"The, uh, glasses."

"So you _were_ helping Fitz cheat?"

She shrugged, a soft smile playing on her lips. "He didn't win though."

"Only because he ran away."

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, she said, "It's not my fault he didn't want me to see him naked."

"At least you gave him a choice," he deadpanned.

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Why are you sure that I took a peek?"

Ward leaned into her and ducked his head so his mouth was right by her ear. "'Cause I know you better than you think," he whispered.

Needing something to occupy her hands before she gave in to her desires and reached out and grabbed him, she pulled out the pair of glasses from beneath her pillow and reluctantly handed them over to him. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she replied, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Knowing what was likely going to come next, she defiantly set her hands on her hips and stared him down. A frown marred her forehead when he started to leave. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to use them on me... you know, to get your revenge?"

The temptation to put the glasses on and confirm whether or not his fantasies lived up to the reality was strong but he tamped it down and schooled his features. "You mean, a little tit for tat?" He couldn't help chuckling at the light flush that infused her cheeks.

"Something like that." Skye's eyes were glued to his fingers as they slid up and down one arm of the glasses he held. Electricity crackled in the confines of the small room and from the intense way he was watching her, she knew she wasn't alone in feeling it. God, it would be so easy to pull him inside her bunk and close the door.

"I'd better get going," he told her, breaking into her reverie.

"Ward, I—"

He cut her off. "I've got to return these to the lab." His excuse sounded lame even to his own ears.

"Uh... sure."

"I'll see you in the gym tomorrow at zero six hundred hours."

She groaned. "I hadn't forgotten." She looked down at the floor for a moment before adding, "I want to do more weapons training tomorrow... I, uh... kind of screwed up when we were in the van. Just before we were hit, I mean."

"You hit the magazine release again, huh?"

"Yes," she stated, folding her arms and managing to refrain from poking her tongue out at him.

"We'll work on it some more tomorrow."

She gave a small nod of her head. "Okay, good."

"Try and get a good night's sleep... you're going to need it."

As he left and began walking away, she stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. Before he'd gotten too far, she called out, "Oh, Agent Ward?" She waited for him to turn around and when he did, a slow smile crept onto her lips. "Just so that you know, I really liked the view."

Skye watched as he slipped the glasses on but before he could activate them she disappeared into her bunk, her laughter ringing out as she closed the door.

_Fin_


End file.
